Halloween Horror Nights Singapore
The Halloween Horror Nights event in Singapore is a Halloween event presented annually at Universal Studios Singapore. Beginning in 2011 in Universal Studios Singapore with only one house, it has continued annually to become one of the largest Halloween events in Singapore. Universal's design team has created many original Icons for the event. History Halloween Horror Nights began at Universal Studios Singapore in 2011. It began as a 7 night event but has since evolved into a 10 night event. The event used to span Friday to Sunday from 2011 to 2012, but has since be shortened to Friday to Saturday due to low crowd turnouts on Sunday night. The event run will usually coincide with either Hari Raya or Deepavali, which are local public holidays. Unlike the US counterparts, where the busiest weekend is Halloween weekend, Universal Studios Singapore's busiest weekends are usually the second and third weekends after opening. Each year's event, though unique, has certain characteristics in common with other years, these include houses, shows, scarezones, event icons, and event phrases. Certain popular attractions that are regularly open during business hours are also opened during the event to help alleviate the crowds and diversify the attraction lineup. Event Icons Halloween Horror Nights has amassed a number of Icons,especially since there have been more than one icon per year since 2012, all of which were original creations by the Universal Design team. These Icons were characters with elaborate back stories that involved the event's theme, houses, or scarezones. Predominantly they have been used for promotional materials and merchandising. The first icon in 2011 was The Director, a character taken from Universal Studios Orlando's Halloween Horror Nights 13 (2003). In 2012, the park decided to feature one main icon, The Puppet Master, as well as three subsidiary icons that were "controlled" by The Puppet Master: The High Priest, Doctor Dementia and The Undertaker. The 2013 event also followed this trend of featuring more than one original icon. Original Icons *'Paulo Ravinski/The Director' was the first original icon used for Halloween Horror Nights I (2011). He did not appear in any maze or scare zones, but was instead featured in the photo-op. Ravinski was a snuff film director from Eastern Europe. *'The Puppet Master', was the original icon used for Halloween Horror Nights II. He was the central icon, and the other three original characters were in turn "controlled" by him. He did not appear in any maze, but was instead featured in the photo-op. *'High Priest', was second original icon for Halloween Horror Nights II. He was an Ancient Egyptian Priest who presided over the Bizarre Bazaar scare zone located in Ancient Egypt. *'Doctor Dementia', was the third original icon created for Halloween Horror Nights II. She was a evil doctor who experimented on patients of the Insanitarium maze located in the Waterworld Queue. *'The Undertaker', was the fourth and the final original icon created for Halloween Horror Nights II. He was a demon-like character who lorded over the Dungeon of Damnation maze located in Stage 28. *'The Crone of the Forest', was one of the three Sisters of Evil created for Halloween Horror Nights III. She occupied the Forbidden Forest scare zone located in the Lost World, and was based on ghosts from traditional South-East Asian folklore. *'The Daughter of the Undead', was the second of the three Sisters of Evil created for Halloween Horror Nights III. She could be found in the Attack of the Vampires scare zone located in New York, along with her fellow vampires. *'The Maiden of the Opera', was final of the three Sisters of Evil created for Halloween Horror Nights III. Based on the traditional Chinese Peking Opera singer, she inhibited the Songs of Death maze located behind the Revenge of the Mummy ride building. She was the star singer of the Opera Academy before jealousy drove her onto the path of insanity. The Event Since 2011, Universal Studios Singapore has held Halloween Horror Nights annually. The first year the event was held for seven nights, and featured two mazes, one show and four scare zones. Only half the park was operational, and Madagascar, Far Far Away as well as Lost World were closed. Vengeance of the Matriarch was the first soundstage maze at the event held in Soundstage 28, while Pestilence was an outdoor maze located in Sting Alley a.k.a Water Street. There was also a show, 44 Sins, located in the Ancient Egypt scare zone, which featured belly dancers and stunt performers. The second event introduced another maze in the Waterworld queue. It was also the first year which Monster Rock, a year long show, was performed during the event hours. The entire park was open during the event, though there was a decrease in the number of scare zones. The third event saw the utilization of the backstage area between Jurassic Park Rapids Adventure and Revenge of the Mummy. It also featured a special Halloween version of Monster Rock. This was also the first year in which the Lost World was utilized as a scare zone. List of events *Halloween Horror Nights I *Halloween Horror Nights 2 *Halloween Horror Nights III: Three Times the Evil *Halloween Horror Nights 4: Minister of Evil *Halloween Horror Nights 5: Rise Of The Blood Moon *Halloween Horror Nights 6 (Singapore) Halloween Horror Nights I Icon * The Director Mazes * Vengeance of the Matriarch Scarezones * Carn-Evil *Post-Apocalyptic Rage *The Pestilence *The Void *The Edge of Darkness Shows *44 Sins Halloween Horror Nights 2 Icons *The Puppet Master *High Priest *Doctor Dementia *The Undertaker Mazes * Dungeon of Damnation * The Insanitarium * Death Alley Scarezones * House of Dolls *Total Lockdown *Bizarre Bazaar Shows *Monster Rock Halloween Horror Nights III Icons *The Crone of the Forest *The Daughter of the Undead *The Maiden of the Opera Mazes * Songs of Death * Adrift * House 13 : Possession Scarezones * Forbidden Forest *Attack of the Vampires *Convention of Curses Shows *Monster Rock: Halloween Edition Attraction Locations See also *Halloween Horror Nights Hollywood *Halloween Horror Nights Orlando External links * Halloween Horror Nights Singapore Official Site Category: Halloween Horror Nights Singapore